No strings attached
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: This story's a little different from the TV show. Firstly both Ray K and Ben are gay. Ray K and Vecchio are step brother's. Vecchio's Dad married Ray K 's Mum a year ago. And Ray K 's parents are divorced. It starts after they have solved the mystery of Ben's father's death. I was going to chapter this but, the second chapter was 300 words so I think I'll just leave it here


After they have solved the mystery of Ben's father's death

At the station

"At least let me buy you a drink" Vecchio offers

"That's not necessary...I don't drink"

"Of course, you're Canadian"

"I don't drink because I don't drink. Not because I'm Canadian" Ben replies

Francesca walks over to them

"Hello again" She greets

"Hi..."

Vecchio mouths 'Francesca'

"Nice to see you again, Francesca"

"So, how about a dri..."

"Don't bother I already asked. He doesn't drink"

"aww, that's so cute" She replies

"How is that...so what's next, are you going back to Canada"

"I don't know I like it here. I think I might stay see about making my job at the Consulate permanent"

"You're mum will be relieved to get that phone call" Francesca says

"Frannie"

"Oh, sorry...is your mum still around"

"Don't know could be"

Vecchio looks at Ben

"I was raised by my dad's" Ben replies

"So does that mean you're gay, too...is that rude?" Vecchio asks

"No, that's not rude"

Silence

"Ok. None of my business" Vecchio says

Ray walks past

"Definitely, gay"

"What?" Ben asks

"Ray..."

Ray turns around and walks over to them

"This is Benton Fraser, Ben this Ray my brother"

"hummm, I guess you're parents loved the name Ray"

Ray and Ben shake hands

"It's a long story but we didn't grow up together. The fact we have the same name is just a coincidence. Plus that's just his second name, his real..."

"Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba" Ray cuts him off

Ben looks at them both

"Maybe I can tell you the whole story over a drink"

"He doesn't..."

"I don't drink but, I'd still like to hear it" Ben cuts him off

"Great, let's go" Vecchio says

They arrive at Tammy's 25 minutes later

"And that's basically it"

"Wow, sounds like fate" Ben replies

"So, where are you staying Ben?"

"Linton's...Just for the next two days though"

"Is it good?" Ray asks

"It's ok, my room's pretty nice"

"I'd like to see that"

"I'd like you to see it, too

Vecchio looks at Ray then at Ben

"Oookay, I think it's time I made my exit"

Vecchio leaves

"Something I said" asks Ben

The next morning

"So, what is your real name" asks Ben "just out of curiosity?"

"Stanley...My full name is Stanley, Raymond, Kowalski"

"Your name is Stanley Kowalski"

"Don't laugh"

"I'm not, I think it's cute" Ben replies

"I think you're cute"

Ben kisses Ray, and then Ray pulls away

"Ok"

Ben looks at his watch

"I have to get to work" Ray tells him

"Can I call you?"

"You better"

9 weeks later

"Ok, I got to go" Ray says

"I was thinking maybe we could have dinner?"

"Oh, I have plans, tonight" Ray tells him

Ben looks away

"What's wrong?"

"What are we?" asks Ben

"What?"

"We've been doing...whatever this is for 6 weeks now and I have no idea how I would answer that question?"

"Ben things are going well with us, why spoil it?"

"Because I think I'm failing..."

"Don't finish that sentence" Ray cuts him off

Ray turns away from Ben then turns back

"Listen, I like you a lot..."

"That sentence never ends well" Ben says

"I hate being in a relationship, I'm terrible at them"

"So, what you're saying is you want to sleep with me but you don't want to have dinner"

"Ben..."

"No, I got it" Ben cuts him off

Ben gets up opening the door

"Ben, we can't leave it like this"

"Something new you want to tell me...I didn't think so"

Ray leaves

A week later

Ben and Vecchio are sitting in Ben's office. Ben sees the present sticking out of Vecchio bag

"Who's that for?" Ben asks

"Ray...for his birthday...on Saturday, any of this ringing any bells...wow I thought as the boyfriend you..."

"I'm not his boyfriend" Ben cuts him off

"You two broke up already"

"There was anything to break up" Ben tells him

"I should have warned you"

"That, what?"

"That he's a no strings attached guy" Vecchio replies

"It wouldn't have mattered"

Ben's phone rings

'Hello'

Vecchio mouths 'is that Ray'

Ben nods

'Hello, are you still there?'

'Yea, I'm here' Ben replies

"The way I see it you have two chooses. You either stay broken up..."

On phone

'I want to see you...'

"...get back together and live with the fact that you love him more than he loves you, can you do that?"

"No"

'What?'

'I can't Ray, you said it yourself and I can't make you do something you hate'

'Ben, I...'

'Don't finish that sentence unless you mean it' Ben cuts him off

'Ben please' Ray says with a tear in his eye

Ben pulls the phone away from his ear and starts crying. Vecchio takes the phone.

'Ray, maybe you should just leave it. I'll see you Saturday ok'

'Yea' Ray replies

Saturday

"Well, it's your own fault for drinking all that water" Ben tells Dief

Ben's phone rings

'Constable Benton Fraser speaking ...what...I'm on my way'

"Dief... come"

They arrive at Queen's hospital 20 minutes later

"Ray Kowalski" asks an out of breath Ben

"You...don't look so good, do you need a minute?" The nurse asks

"No, I just need to see him"

"Room 666" she replies

Ben walks to room 666, Ray is on the bed with his leg bandaged and Francesca and Vecchio either side.

"Hey, room 666, does that make me the Devil?"

"Wow, that was quick, did you run here" Vecchio asks

"No, I was...in the neighbourhood"

"And the fact that he is superman" Ray whispers

"What happened?"

"I was just doing some last minute decorating" Ray tells him

"I don't understand"

"I think this will help"

Vecchio show Ben a video on his phone presses play and goes outside. Ray is standing on the Vecchio's roof next to a massive sign

"Ray..."

"Babe, I..." Ray cuts him off

"That is so cute"

They both turn to looks at Francesca

"I was just leaving" she says

Francesca leaves

"What were you thinking you could have just called me"

"No, it had to be this way" Ray tells him

"Also known as the safest way"

"It's not that big a deal it's just a sprain" Ray says

"How did you get just a sprain from a fall of the roof?"

"Ben"

Ben sits

Silence

"My experience of relationship is not good. I mean I come from a long line of men running from commitment"

"So, what do you want?" asks Ben

"I was hoping the offer for dinner still stands"

"Of course"

Ray takes Ben's hand

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ben replies

The End


End file.
